


midnight snack

by protagonists, stormhund



Series: miya midnight booty calls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund
Summary: Bokuto's craving for a midnight snack.Atsumu wants to give it to him.(or: Atsumu texts Bokuto "u up?" at 1:38 AM, chaos ensues.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: miya midnight booty calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907077
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, smutty text fic drabble inspired by Meg and Ami! Please enjoy and hopefully join the BokuAtsu agenda! (◕‿◕✿)

bokkun

u up?

yeah, what's up tsum-tsum? (°▽°)/

why are u up?

u should be asleep

well, you're awake too

(￣ω￣)

i can't sleep

Why?

are you ok? (*o*)

yeah

idk

it's nothing tbh

you know what

maybe you're hungry

i'm hungry!

then go eat

and ur always hungry

haha

I am not!

shut up, tsum-tsum!!!

( μ_μ)

it's a joke

c'mon

don't be mad at me

I'm not mad

I'm just hungry

what r u gonna eat

thinking of going on a konbini run

katsudon sounds nice!!!!!

ain't that a bit much at this time of the night?

nothing's too much for me

( `ε´ )

ha

well

that's not what u said last night

MIYA ATSUMU

why would you say that

don't act all shy on me, bokkun

u were the one who asked for it

begged, actually

what a pretty little sight u were

on ur knees

hmmmm

tsum-tsum

what are you trying to do?

u said u were hungry

i'm just trying to give u ur fill

oho you're playing that game huh?

what game?

i'm completely serious

100%

yeah, right

(￣^￣)

uh huh

sure

ur telling me ur not bothered right now?

tsumu, we've been together for a year already

you should know by now

that’s not gonna work on me

what's not gonna work?

u did all the work last night

fucking amazing

i'm still thinking about it

u sucking me off like that

ur moans on my cock

the way you swallowed it all 

u licking off the cum on ur lips

sounds like a good midnight snack huh?

Atsumu.

You better stop with those filthy words.

hmm

but u like it, don'tcha?

Atsumu, I'm not kidding.

Shut up.

oh?

Is the ace getting all moody again?

i thought u were over that already

I am.

And I'm serious.

Shut the fuck up.

yeah?

what r u gonna do about it?

you really wanna know?

yeah

bring it on, bokkun

tsum-tsum, maybe you want to wear kneepads this time

wouldn't want those pretty little knees of yours to get dirty

because I'm gonna fuck that filthy mouth of yours

make you shut up for once

keep that tongue of yours busy

you'd like that, yeah?

and that's just the start

because I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't speak

'til you can't walk

and you know how well I can do that

shove you against the wall

on the couch

on the bed

on the kitchen counters

fuck katsudon

i'm gonna make you my midnight snack

tsum-tsum?

are you there?

did you fall asleep?

(ಠ_ಠ)

holy fuck

bokkun

where are u right now

I'm on my way back to the apartment

I went to 7/11

bought the katsudon

it's not easy

I have a boner thanks to you

fuck

no one was staring at me

i think

I'm not a pervert

I swear

(╥﹏╥)

come to my unit

i need u

oh god

i can't take this

what?

don't tell me

you started without me?

fuck

ur taking too long

i'm so fucking hard for u

i'm stroking my cock

it's too good

i need to cum

Atsumu

don't you dare

I have the lube and condoms ready

we're almost out of 'em, right?

good thing I bought extra

I have a lot of plans for you tonight

and you’re gonna enjoy every second of it

*voice message: 0:24*

holy shit

oh fuck me

fuuuuuuuck

don't move

be there in 5

get your ass ready, tsum-tsum

you're gonna need it

wait

oh shit

better make it 10

I FORGOT THE KATSUDON

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed BokuAtsu being silly and horny! haha
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [Meg aka ao3: stormhund ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund) for enabling this brainrot series with me! Please enjoy the next installment of the miya booty call series featuring Meg's sexting OsaAka! :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter [@bokkuatsu](https://twitter.com/bokkuatsu)!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
